You Are My Pet
by Ayasumi-Na-Sai-4evr
Summary: someone told me to put it here.. so i did. yay! lol okay, now read please!


A girl was walking her way to her house, since it was so close to her school and she has been there until it was dark out, when she heard a strange noise. Her heart jumped when the noise was moving closer to her. She began to run, then she heard a voice through the bone chilling noise. Her eyes became bigger as the voice said, "Like it or not, you will become my pet." She began to run to her house.

When she reached the front door, she felt a warmth of something on her neck. Something was breathing on her, and she was terrified. She quickly turned around and saw nothing. Am I going crazy she thought to herself. She opened the front door, went inside, and slammed the door shut. "What is following me?" she asked herself.

She locked everything she could before she made her way to the bathroom, getting the bath ready. As she stepped into the water, she heard the same voice from earlier. "You will be mine. My pet..." It trailed off at the end as she looked around. She screamed as she saw a boy standing behind the curtain, pulling it back.

Water spilled out of the tub as she moved away from the curtain in one swift movement. She saw the boys face, which from the angle looked like a evil looking smirk. He looked down to her and smiled, "Would you like me to help with anything? I am new to this home and I don't know how to do things." She sat there with a shocked look to her face. She didn't know what to think. "Miss Akiko? Are you okay?"

Akiko looked down to the bubble filled water, now knowing that he can't see her body and sighed in relief. "Uh.. yes. You can help by getting dinner prepared. It doesn't matter what." She said and turned away. As he went to leave her to her bath, she turned back and asked, "So what is your name?" He stopped and smirked.

"My name doesn't matter. Right now, cooking dinner is what is important. It is your wish for the dinner to be prepared by me. I intend to do so, unless.." He stopped and turned around, with the sweet smile he wore before, "You order me to give you my name, Miss Akiko." She gave him a strange look and pulled the curtain back so she could rinse off.

"Never mind, just go make dinner. I'll be out in a minute." She replied. She heard him say, "As you wish, Miss Akiko." and then he left. She sighed as her body relaxed from being tense as he stood in the same room. She let the water drain when she was finished with her bath and wrapped a towel around her, her hair up in a different towel, and left for her room.

She began thinking about the boy cooking what smelled like rice omlettes, and wondered why he was here in the first place. She heard footsteps, and stopped walking as she heard the voice once more. "My pet, I have finally found you. Now you are mine" She jumped as she felt something on her neck and then heard a snap. She reached her hand up to her neck and found a lace choker with her fingers. "This choker cannot come off, no matter how much you try."

She turned around that saw the boy who was making their dinner. "What is this? Who are you? I order you to tell me who you are and what you want with me!" Akiko said feircely. The boy chuckled, and then looked at her. "I am the house keeper, your mother hired me to clean the house for you. The choker is your collar, Miss Akiko. You are my pet now." He replied.

"That doesn't answer my question at all and you know it. What is your name?" She asked, trying to keep her temper from rising. He smirked and said something almost not audible and the choker began to glow and faint white, then it changed to a feirce red. Akiko winced as it felt like it was burning her neck.

_"Oh gods of this world, help me as I try to capture this wild animal. Tame her, for she is my pet." _

Akiko screamed as the choker embeded itself into her skin, making it impossible to take off. Symbols for the word pet began to appear onto her forehead. They looked like they were burning into her skin but then they dissapeared. The towel holding up her hair came off, letting her hair down.

She looked to the boy and then down to her own body, noticing that the towel was gone, but she had clothes on. She screamed in her mind as she examined the clothes. She was wearing a black, skin tight outfit, high heel boots that came up to her knees, and cat ears. "What is all this?!" she asked as she looked up to the boy. "What is your name?!" she screamed, letting her temper get to her.

"My name is Katashi, Miss Akiko. I am here to get my pet, the clothes on you are what I have chosen for you to wear. When you touch the choker, those clothes will appear on you." Katashi replied and stepped foward. He mumbled something and Akiko noticed that she was feeling something cool on her skin. She screamed when she noticed that the clothes were gone and the towel was on the floor.

She looked up to the boy and was shocked to notice that he was in the kitchen, peeking into the hallway. "Are you okay, Miss Akiko? Did something happen?" He asked with a worried look on his face. She looked at him with anger, and stomped to her room for clothes. When she went to the kitchen, the dinner was on the table. She looked to the boy with anger once again.

Akiko sat down, looking at the breakfast that was made for dinner and began eating. "Are you okay, Miss Akiko? You look mad at something." The boy said, and then took a bite out of his food. She slammed her fist down on the table and yelled,

"Of course I'm mad! You, Katashi, made me your pet, and you're supposed to be my servant here! My mother hired you!" Akiko noticed that the choker was still on her when she turned her head slighty, feeling it rub against her neck. "What is with this choker? How am I your pet?" She looked up at him, "Why did you do this to me?" The boy was in shock.

He looked down to his food, and frowned. "So, who's Katashi? My name is Haruko." He said. She sat in her seat and froze. She sworn that the boy who gave her the choker was named Katashi. That is what he said. Katashi is the boy infront of her! There is no mistaking it!

"What do you mean, 'Who's Katashi?' Katashi is you! You said it yourself when you put this choker on me!" Akiko showed him the choker, which wouldn't come off. "You said when I touch it," She touched the choker and there was a glow of light then the same clothes were on her body. "These clothes would appear." Haruko looked up to her face, and noticed the cat ears on her head. His eyes opened wide when he saw them move.

Haruko stood up and moved closer to Akiko, reaching up to the ears to feel them. As his fingers touched one ear, Akiko moved back from the touch. "So they are real. Most pets have fake ears, but I have never seen anyone with cat ears before. You must be the special pet, Akiko" Haruko said. Akiko jumped when he said that her ears were real, and stepped back even more.

Akiko was frightened to the bone. She didn't understand anything that was coming from the boy infront of her. "What are you saying? How are these things real?" She reached up to pull them off, and was shocked to feel any pain. How did all this happen in one night?, she thought to herself. she fell to the floor and noticed something behind her. "I have a tail too?!" She screamed.

"That isn't normal for pets to have. You really are special, Miss Akiko." Haruko said and bent down infront of her, kneeling. His face was coming closer to her own and said in a whisper, "I must..." She stared at him and then her eyes became wide. His lips pressed against hers and then she felt a sting in her forehead right where that weird mark appeared earlier.

Akiko sat there for a moment to realize what was happening, then slapped him out of reaction. "What are you doing?! You can't just kiss me whenever you want to!" She yelled out. She then thought about the kiss. It was so gentle and caring. Then she remembered it was her first and began to panic. "That was my first kiss!" she screamed out as Haruko rubbed his stinging cheek.

Haruko looked over to the overreacting girl and asked, "Do you want to go back to normal?" She quit yelling and nodded as she was crying. "What are you crying for, my pet?" She perked up and noticed his voice was slighty different, a little more lower. Then she figured it out, yelling, "Katashi! How did I get real ears and a tail?! What did you do to me?"

Katashi smirked at the girl. "I didn't do anything to you. Yes, you are my pet, but the ears and tail was already apart of you. I can't do that kind of magic." he replied. Akiko sighed, then looked at him with her tail swaying back and forth.

"So tell me this," She said standing back up and walking over to the man. "Where is Haruko?" Katashi stepped back slightly and smirked once again. "There was no Haruko, that was just a way to get into this house. Your mother likes nice guys, doesn't she?" Akiko slapped him across the face and her cat ears were pulled back. "What the hell was that for?!" Katashi yelled out.

Akiko lowered her head. "Don't talk about my mother. Ever." Katashi looked down to Akiko, and smiled. She raised her head up when she heard a chuckle, and noticed Katashi was quietly laughing. "What is you're problem? Just change me back." He looked at her face and noticed tears in her eyes. She had started crying about her mother, and Katashi wanted to know why. Instead of asking what was wrong, he changed her back to her original form.

_"Retract this pets claws, for she is not needed in this form."_

There was a bright light and she was back in her normal clothes, but this time the cat ears and tail didn't go away.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! My bad, but I'm having the WORST writer's block I have EVER had!!! I'm sad that I didn't finish it, but hey.. Cliff hangers are good too!  
R&R Please????**


End file.
